warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yrellian
]] Prince '''Yrellian' of Ulthuan, the first born son of Phoenix King Finubar the Seafarer, fell in love with the open ocean in the first years of his infancy. Behind their back, many of the court whispered that his love of the sea was the only thing he had in common with his father. It is perhaps for this reason that after losing his younger brother to a Leech Wyrm's gaping maw that Prince Yrellian has refused to return home to deliver the news without his body. So it was that he went into self-imposed exile, scouring the Galleon's Graveyard in a bid to bring his brother home, accompanied as always by his faithful Dragons. Biography Though Yrellian was a fiercely adept student, he would ever counsel war in all matters, no matter the cost. To the young prince, the necessity of conflict was clear as the crystals on his father's crown. The evils of the world must be exorcised by the blades of the brave. If those with the power to do so were too cowardly to take up the fight, eventually Ulthuan would become a living nightmare. King Finubar saw his eldest son as a loose cannon, a firebrand who risked undermining all the good work the Phoenix King had done in uniting the nations of Man, Dwarf and Elf against the darkness. Yrellian saw his father as a politician, far happier to bandy long words with the lesser races than commit to swift action. Yrellian became ever more sullen and spiteful, starting fights and duels wherever he could. Some of his fellow noblemen whispered that the young prince had a deep shadow inside him. And yet Yrellian was still the Phoenix King's first born child. His elders had high hopes that the prince would thrive in the Seaguard of Lothern. And thrive he did. Yrellian won the respect of the Swordmasters of Hoeth during his researches into the magical arts, and his easy mastery of the blade saw him fight warriors with centuries more experience to a standstill. Aboard the Ulthuan fleet's most prized vessel, the Seadrake, King Finubar's commanders taught Yrellian how to fight invaders with ships instead of swords. Wise old Caladran taught the prince the ancient art of dragon-speaking, at which Yrellian excelled - one of Ulthuan's drakes, the Dragon Symiel, formed a close bond with the hot-blooded young prince within a year of their acquaintance. At the Battle of Bleak Crags, Yrellian fell profoundly from grace. The Ulthuan fleet's vanguard had pinpointed the location of a whole fleet of Ulthuan's Dark Elf arch-enemies, well-armed but not unassailable by any means. A dozen Dragon-riding highborn soared above the massed warships of Finubar's armada, amongst their number Yrellian's younger brother, Bel-Alhor the Golden. The High Elf fleet closed in, expectant of victory, for they outnumbered their foes two to one. They had not counted on the fact that the enemy fleet was there to collect the eggs from several large families of Black Dragons. The battle raged for three days and three nights, the fleets clashing in the bay of the cliffs as the skies overhead were filled with a roaring tempest of magic. Dragon Mages duelled with cruel Dark Elf Dreadlords, the corpses of mighty serpentine beasts crashed down and smashed decks to splinters as carefully-prepared bettleplans were overturned by full scale war. Through it all came Yrellian at the helm of the Seadrake, his warship's bolt throwers cutting down Dark Elf captains and commanders one after another and his draconic ally, Symiel, tearing apart any who came too close. The songs tell that it was Yrellian and his brother Bel-Alhor that turned the tide of battle and forced the Dark Elves to retreat. With Their enemies in full flight, the High Elf navy made landfall. Every one of their member, from the lowliest Seaguard to the noblest Commander, went to work scouring the coves and cliffs of Dark Elf taint. Yrellian considered his duties better fulfilled elsewhere. Against his father's orders, he led his brother Bel-Alhor in pursuit of the Dark Elf fleet. Yrellian and Bel-Alhor set about the trailing vessels of the enemy, their Dragons Symiel and Aragnir breathing great tongues of flame into the foe as the Seadrake closed in for the kill. The brothers took a heavy toll, but the Dark Elves were quick to strike back. A green-black lance of raw force crackled out from the nearest crow's nest, thundering into Bel-Alhor and knocking him from his saddle. The golden-haired prince plummeted into the sea where, to Yrellian's horror, he was devoured by a league-long leech wyrm that had been lurking in the wake of the wounded Dark Elf fleet. the Seadrake's massed bolt throwers delt the sea monster a mortal wound, but it was too late. Bel-Alhor was gone. The Elven Prince could not bear to return to the courts of Ulthuan with the news of his brother's death. Wracked with guilt, Yrellian persuaded his crew not to sail for Ulthuan without at least recovering his brother's body. In his study of the ocean, the young prince Yrellian had uncovered the strange legend of the Galleon's Graveyard, a twilight realm that draws all things that die at sea into itself. His brother would be headed there, or his spirit at least. So it was that the Seadrake and its Dragon allies went into exile, scouring theoceans to find the Galleon's Graveyard. Once Yrellian had found that dread realm the prince would put an end to its curse and perhaps, should the gods will it, pry Bel-Alhor from the clutches of death itself. The Seadrake would return triumphant, Bel-Alhor amongst their number, or not at all. Source * : White Dwarf Issue 382 ** : pg. 26 * : Dreadfleet Rulebook ** : pg. 57-58 es:Yrellian Category:Asur Princes Category:Dreadfleet Category:High Elf Navy Category:Lothern Category:Y